The Night Before
by Hika
Summary: My first fic ever.. The Digimon Emperor hatches a new plan, and Kari's the first victim.. please r/r


The Night Before 

:: Commentary :: Heh heh, this is my first fic ever, so be nice peoples, k? ^__^ Hope ya like it. I first must say that I'm a Takari supporter, but the bits and pieces of Daikari and Kenkari in here aren't that bad. I used the dub names just, cuz, I wanted to *cough* Ok.. GO! 

Kari Kamiya awoke to the sound of a soft rain pattering against her window. She yawned and looked over at the clock beside her bed: 7:30am. She knew it was a Saturday, but she got up anyway. She had a plan for today. The night before, the five new DigiDestined had gone to fight the Digimon Emperor once again, and Kari accidentally knocked TK's hat off his head as they were flying away on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. They didn't have time to get it back. She felt so bad. Her plan was to sneak into the computer room and get TK's hat back before Davis and the others decided to call her. After she had eaten breakfast, she slipped out of her nightgown and into her tank top and yellow shorts. She hung her camera around her neck and combed her hair. As she was tying her shoes, she heard a rustling from her backpack, and Gatomon's head popped out sleepily. "Kari, are you up already?" the Digimon asked, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, we're going to get TK's hat back. Sorry I didn't tell you last night." Kari picked up the backpack with Gatomon still in it, and quietly slipped out of her apartment. She walked the few blocks to the school, and zipped around to the back entrance, that they always used to get inside on the weekend. As she walked up the stairs to the computer room, she pulled her pink D-3 from her pocket. She opened the door to the computer room and looked around the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. Gatomon jumped out of her backpack and landed next to her on the floor agily. "Ok, Gatomon, let's go, Digiport, OPEN!" Kari said, and held her digivice up to the screen. Before she knew it, she stood in the same spot that she and the others were in last night. Gatomon leaped onto Kari's shoulders and looked around. "Kari, we're only here to get TK's hat, right?" she asked. Kari nodded and started looking around. It was about two minutes before she spotted the hat lying on the ground a little ways a way. Kari could feel Gatomon shivering as she walked towards the hat. "Gatomon, what's wrong?" Kari asked her. "I just.. don't have a good feeling about this" the cat replied. Kari shrugged it off and bent down to grab the hat. Out of nowhere, a hand sprung up out of the ground and grabbed her wrist. Kari screamed, and jolted backwards, knocking Gatomon off her shoulders and onto the ground. A ghostly figure rose up out of the ground, and held Kari's wrist tightly. Gatomon gasped. "Phantomon! Let go of her!" Gatomon yelled. As Kari squirmed to escape his grip, she noticed the dark ring around Phantomon's 'neck'. "Gatomon, help me!" yelled Kari. Gatomon sprung into action and got ready to armour digivolve, but before anything could be done, three Bakemon appeared and grabbed the small Digimon. Phantomon chuckled, and said, "Now, my pretty little miss, I must comply with my master's orders" and with a quick flick of his free hand, and a large, purple bubble appeared around Kari and Gatomon. Kari had a startling case of deja-vu. She and Gatomon both tried to escape, but it was useless. The bubble started moving, and there was nothing they could do.. 

"Where's Davis?" TK asked himself, pacing back and forth across the computer room. "I can't believe he's not here ye--" His sentance was cut off as Davis stormed into the room, looking angry. "I can't believe Kari would go to the DigiWorld without us, TA!" he yelled, pulling out his own D-3. "Calm down, Davis. I know she went there, because she's not at home. I called her and Tai said she went to get my hat back. He was going to go with her but he had soccer practice.. which I see you skipped." Davis grumbled and replied, "Yeah, ok, let's go. I just hope Kari's ok." The two boys, along with Patamon and Demiveemon were whisked away to the DigiWorld in seconds. They ended up the same place as Kari had been, and they looked around. Davis called out, "KARI!" and started walking. TK followed along, but he seemed reluctant. "Davis, let's.. be careful, ok? I have a bad feeling about this place.." 

The Digimon Emperor snickered. "Well, Kari and Gatomon, it seems you have found your way into my trap, no?". Kari and Gatomon both squirmed, trying to break free from the roped around their bodies. They both were tied against a large pole. "What do you want with us?" asked Kari hastily. The Digimon Emperor smirked evilly. "Well, you, Kari, are about to be the first contestant of my new game. It's called 'Destroy the DigiDestined'". Kari's eyes widened a little. Gatomon said under her breath, "Doesn't sound fun to me.." and tried to chew through her ropes. The Digimon Emperor approached the two, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a dark ring. "Now Kari, watch as your little friend here becomes mine." Kari screamed, "NO! Don't you dare! You leave her alone!". The Digimon Emperor grabbed Gatomon and untied her, holding her by the tail. He slipped the dark ring over her paw with ease. Gatomon blinked, and her eyes turned completely red. The Digimon Emperor laughed evilly. "See? I like this game!" he said, as he pulled another dark ring from his pocket. This one was a little different, it had red stripes around it, and was smaller. "Kari, I think you'll like this part. It's my favourite part of the game" he snickered. Kari glared at him. "I don't want anything to do with your game!" she yelled. "But, Kari.. you're the first contestant, you're the first one that gets to try out my new ring! It's a modified dark ring, one that will control not only Digimon, but their DigiDestined too!". Kari's eyes widened in horror. She squirmed like crazy. "NO! NO! NO! I will not! I will never..!". The Digimon Emperor untied her and grabbed her arm tightly. Kari tried to pull away, but it was no use. He slid the red and black ring over her hand, so it fit like a bracelet. Kari screamed, and the scream echoed throughout the DigiWorld. Her body twitched and flickered, and her eyes turned red. She fell to the ground and screamed again, whatever ounce of goodness left in her being sucked away by the glowing ring around her wrist. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't. The Digimon Emperor just stood back and laughed. After the ring stopped glowing, Kari stood up, her eyes glowing. She kneeled before the Emperor and said humbly, "What do you wish of me.. master?" 

Ok, ok, I know it sux, but it's my first fic, so give me a break -__- There's gonna be a sequel soon, so just wait.. o.o Review pleaze? 


End file.
